BUDOKAN!
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Well, HTT have finally made Budokan! But what happens when Yui collapses on stage? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

BUDOKAN! =D

Don't own the property K-ON! But I do own my idea...Imagination people! =D

Just something very quick I whipped up. ENJOY! =D

* * *

"Keep up Yui!"

Yui was sweating. This was hard and complicated. But if she thought about it for longer than 10 seconds, her performance and subsequently the entire band would be ruined, so she nodded. "I'm with you!"

Thanks to Sawako, the four of the HTT members were wearing the "Don't Say Lazy" clothing range that Sawako had created for them. Azusa had tried DESPERATELY to say no but had failed. So, as punishment/reward [Sawako thought it was a reward - Go figure], Azusa was given a Maid's outfit to play in.

"Up a line! Hurry up!"

Yui spun her fingers over the guitar, her Gita was sounding as best as it could as she focused all of her power on it. "I'm...Not going to faint..."

She could feel the ambiance of the stage she was on.

It was finally and irreversibly: **Budokan**.

The night she had waited for, for most of her teenage life and early adulthood was here. And she had been practicing...Hell yeah, had she practiced.

"Alright everyone!" Ritsu shouted from her drum-kit to the roar of the audience beneath them. "Hit it into Gohan Wa Ozaku! (Rice is a Side Dish!)"

Yui felt her blood run faster as her whole being took over. All she had to do was breath...And hold on.

Azusa glanced over at Yui and was concerned almost immediately. 'Yui...' She was concerned because Yui was getting tired. She could see this from a mile away...

Despite this, Yui started to show the results of her practicing and it was working. The crowd cheered louder and louder the louder Yui's Guitar was getting...And Yui along with it.

"I must have been from Kansai in a past life!"

"What did ya say?!" Came from the other members apart from Azusa as she kept a watchful eye on Yui.

"One, two, three, four, rice!"

Mio glanced at Yui as the lead guitarist took it to another level entirely - She smiled at the crowd and held up her fingers, "PEACE!" The crowd lit up at that - Sending Yui smiles [Amongst other things] as the entire stage lit up with lights everywhere.

"One, two, three, four, rice!" Ritsu started to feel the pressure on her limbs but decided to ignore it as she launched into the last of her third wind (Like second wind which is like a second burst of energy).

"One, two, three, four, rice!" Azusa turned to Mugi who nodded at her, they were going to make this special, so Azusa turned and stayed rhythmically alongside Yui's guitar with her own.

'A dream...Like this...Is special...Because I get to spend it with you all!' Yui's smile changed to one of warmth and happiness as she said the last piece. "One, two, three, four, rice!"

As the song ended and the others had their instruments settled Mugi turned and just in time too! Yui began to collapse as everything from the event, from the audience to the songs and finally the overall energy needed...It all hit her like a ton of bricks.

She raced forwards and caught Yui as she fell backward.

"Don't worry everyone! Yui just used her energy one hundred and ten percent tonight for you all!" Ritsu shouted as Mugi checked Yui over. "This is bad..." Mugi whispered.

Azusa motioned to the two to get Yui, and themselves, off the stage as fast as possible. Which they did. Just about.

"What's wrong with her?"

Mugi put her hand on Yui's chest as they laid her down. "She's lost a lot of breath...I dunno, maybe she..." Mugi's heart sank as she suddenly lost the heartbeat.

"Yui? YUI!" Mugi shouted as she motioned to a medic in the backstage crew. "I'll see to her!" The medic raced over and instantly put her ear to Yui's chest. "I can't hear anything..." The medic breathed out slowly. "Alright, you guys...Just stand back okay? Over there" She pointed.

Mugi and the others walked backward as they saw another medic race over. "What's wrong with her?" They all wondered.

"Not breathing!"

"Get that equipment!"

"CLEAR!"

Azusa felt her body start to cease up. "No..."

Ritsu watched as her friend was underneath the medics. "I..." Ritsu made a dash for Yui but was stopped when Mio grabbed ahold of her. "Wha? Mio? LET GO!"

Mugi looked to her. "Don't go over there! They need to do their work! If they don't Yui could-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Mugi stopped as she, Mio, Ritsu and the backstage members all looked to Azusa who was rattling with tears.

"Don't finish that sentence...She's okay...She'll be okay...There's nothing wrong...I'm sure she just used too much energy! That's it!"

"Azusa..." Mio whispered, letting go of Ritsu = Bad idea.

Ritsu made it over to the medics even though Mio shouted at her to come back.

"How's my friend?" Ritsu whispered, trying not irritate them.

"She's nearly dead. We have to get her to Hospital"

Ritsu nodded her head. "I understand. I'll tell the audience. Please look after her"

"You have our word"

Azusa raced over to Ritsu and looked to the medics who were putting Yui on a stretcher. "Let me go with you!"

"Are you a family member?"

Azusa bit her lower lip. The events that led up to this point were very difficult for her to say.

"Well? Are you?"

Mugi stepped next to Azusa. "Yes, she is. She's engaged to Yui in fact"

Azusa looked to Yui with a look of wanting to be by her side, even in the worse of situations, to which the medics nodded. "Hurry up then!"

"Keep your mobile on Azusa!"

Azusa nodded. "Understood!"

Ritsu sighed. "Great, now I've got to get on that stage again..."

[ _ **Stage]**_

Ritsu walked onto the stage as everyone went silent. "Everyone, our lead guitarist has collapsed for reasons we are not one hundred percent sure of yet..."

The audience stayed quiet.

"She's gone to hospital. I hate to say this, and I know you all wanted to see us until the last song which was only another 10 minutes away. If you feel strongly about not having your monies worth, which in my opinion is selfish but hey, its your money...You can have the ticket refunded. I'm Ritsu Tainaka, leader of the group in general. So please...Your wishes at this difficult time would be much app...appreciated..."

She turned and walked off the stage as the audience went quietly home, all thinking about what was going to happen now.

Was...

Was HTT...

Was HTT finished for good?

* * *

:O What's happened to her!?  
What's going to happen to HTT!?

All these questions and more can't be answered yet as it's almost 7am and I have done nothing but stories all morning so...

Later! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Well... This is a story I didn't think I'd return to! I'll finish it soon. I didn't expect it to be interesting if I had to be honest! =p

Bu-Sorry. (*ahem*)

BUDOKAN!

Chapter 2

* * *

Yui woke up in the hospital bed a few minutes later (well to her it felt like minutes) whereas in Reality it was almost 3 hours later.

Azusa was by Yui's bedside with a book on music in her hands but with her mobile next to her. She was truly worried - Wasn't she?

I mean, who wouldn't be? Ui probably got informed about this... She'd be making the trip to see Yui even if the Earth froze over... NOTHING would stop the Hirasawa sister. THAT was for sure.

"Azu...nyan?" Yui spoke softly with a very low voice. It hurt to talk - It was like talking against a chalkboard. Or on sandpaper... One or the other.

Azusa instantly went from reading to looking at Yui with her eyes connecting with the brown ones in seconds. "Yui! You okay? You surprised all of us! How do you feel?"

Yui took in a deep breath as another train of pain hit her like a ton of bricks. "I feel...Well... To be honest? I feel like shi-" Azusa put a hand on Yui's stationary one and smiled at her warmly.

"I gathered. Your lucky the paradmedics were where they were during the concert. I think you are in good hands here." Azusa couldn't help but kneel slightly closer. "I'm here for you Yui-" She pecked the back of Yui's hand, making the older girl go slightly pink in her cheeks.

"Th...Thanks Azusa..."

Azusa frowned. "Mou! What's with no nickname? You chose it remember! We can have my actual name for serious topics and stuff... But other then that, I want you to call me Azunyan... 'Kay?" She smiled again. It hurt her emotionally to see Yui in this state but she knew Yui would get through it... She normally did!

"Excuse me, are you Miss Nakano? Soon to be Mrs Nakano Hirasawa?"

Azusa jumped and let go off Yui's hand, turning to the door and nodded at the doctor who had appeared (seemingly out of no-where).

"Right, follow me please. I have something to tell you."

"Why can't my wife to be hear it?"

"Its best if she doesn't. This is too sensitive."

Azusa looked to Yui who nodded. "Go with him Azunyan. I'll be here."

Azusa bit her lower lip and picked up her mobile/book combination flashing her smile at Yui. "I'll be right back Yui-Senpai."

Yui giggled, which made Azusa feel slightly better about leaving her for a moment. "You still remember those days in school! Awww!"

Azusa felt a blush try to betray her however she went with the doctor into a seperate room.

The doctor sat down and Azusa did so also.

"This is not going to be easy to hear. So, please listen carefully."

Azusa fidgeted as she listened to the doctor. "I take it Yui's not in the best of shapes?"

"My name is Doctor Himamoto, and your wife to be is suffering from a type of liquid based infection. The type of liquid she needs isn't linked to her blood type otherwise we'd have that sorted in moments, it is the liquid surrounding her heart. She should be okay until we can get the transfusion done. Problem is... She's going to collapse if she does too much exercise so..."

Azusa felt shock and sadness hit her together at the same time. "So... Her guitar playing..."

Doctor Himamoto nodded. "That'll have to stop until the transfusion."

Azusa couldn't think. She felt her world start to spin... Yui, unable to play Guita? No more practice? But...But...But they had worked so hard for this! It simply wasn't fair!

* * *

 _ **[Kotobuki Tsumugi and Tainaka Ritsu]**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE COLLAPSED!? WHERE IS SHE?"

Mugi covered her ears as she heard Ui literally shouting at Ritsu from down the phone. "Easy! I'm just as shocked as you are! I'm not sure which prefecture they took her too! I'm sure it isn't-"

"Ritsu... If you don't tell me where she is the next time I call... I'll ban you from ever being near Yui...in fact... I'll be the last thing you will want to see on this Earth."

Ui's threat seemed to really echo with force in Ritsu's mind as Ritsu started to sweat. "I'll tell you more as I know it! I'd never with-hold you from her! You know me by now!"

Ui sounded like she was thinking with a hum to her voice. "Mmmm...Is she with Azusa?"

Ritsu nodded. "Yes! Look Ui, I don't- HEY!"

Mugi took the phone from Ritsu and cleared her throat. "Ui?"

"Mugi? That you?" Ui's voice came down the phone.

Mugi nodded at Ui's uneasy voice. She had been very angry moments ago but it seemed the blonde had some kind of power over Ui... It was scary. "Yes it is. Now, we need to work together in this uneasy time. Remember, nothing ever happens when we are against each other. Okay? Azusa is with Yui. Remember when they got engaged? We will keep you in the loop. As soon as Azusa calls ANY of us we'll tell you. Deal?"

Ui's voice came back sweet again. This Angel was delicate according to Mugi. "Deal."

* * *

 _ **[Akiyama Mio and Manabe Nodoka]**_

"This isn't good."

"That's a point."

Mio and Nodoka where standing not to far away from the Hirasawa household so they could tell the parents of Yui whatever they got told by Azusa.

"I hope she'll be okay..." Nodoka whispered.

Mio nodded. "I agree."

* * *

 _ **[Nakano Azusa]**_

Azusa sat in silence after Doctor Himamoto left her to think. Azusa was so tired and maybe slightly confused? She had absorbed so much information about Yui's condition and she could not BEAR to tell Yui that she wouldn't be allowed to play Guita while she had this problem with her blood/liquid stuff.

If only Yui hadn't insisted on the sweets before the concert...WAIT! WAIT WAIT!

Azusa bolted upright as she started to make connections - "Senpai had 4 sweets before she went on stage... Maybe one of them hurt her heart in some way? I gotta find that doctor!" She bolted out of the room, she had to ask Yui - Maybe she could sort this out before it got any worse!

* * *

See ya in next chapter! [If I remember! =p]


End file.
